Canada's Second Diary
by Thousnelda
Summary: Sequel to Canada's diary. Canada is pregnant and Prussia has decided to help him thru this, but can Canada learn to trust Prussia again after what he made him go through? Rated M for yaoi, Mpreg, mild swearing, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the majority of the characters**

**So here is the sequel to Canada's Diary that I promised. Hope you enjoy!**

Entry one

The world meeting ended today and I was able to go home. I still can't believe that they would actually read my diary. Okay, maybe I can see a few people reading it, but out loud? To the entire world? I guess that if I'm going to continue writing in these dairies I'm really going to need to learn to watch these books better.

I'm sort of glad that this meeting is over because it means I can go back home and be away from all the suddenly-overbearing people. Since they read that I want to kill myself, a lot of the other countries would not let me out of their sight. They would not so much as let me go to the toilet without at least one other person going with me. Now don't get me wrong, I do like being given attention, but there's a thin line between being given attention and obsessing over someone. It'll be interesting however to see how many of these 'good friends' actually remember to check on me in the next few days.

As for Prussia, I guess I still don't know what to think of him. He did say that he'd help me through this, and I believe him, but what about afterwards? What if while he's helping me he still goes out with Hungary? That would be awkward in more ways than one! It also doesn't help that instead of coming straight back with me he said, "It'll be a few days. The awesome me has to check on the awesome center first."

Maybe I'm reading too much into this, I mean, this is a lot to ask of him so suddenly. He probably just needs a few days to make sure that everything back at his home will be in order. Or at least that's what I think he was saying. Maybe when he comes back the whole Hungary issue will be worked out? Needless to say, I told him that he should call me when he gets there and to come back to my place soon. He then promised and went to catch his plane.

When America heard that I would be alone for a few days he offered to stay with me, but I told him that wouldn't be needed. I mean, he gets pretty busy really quickly; I wouldn't want to be a burden to him. I then went to get on my plane before he could try insisting that I "need to have the Hero help" me.

The plane ride home was long, longer than I remembered it should be, and when I got back I was exhausted. I felt like I could barely make it to my coach. Is this what the rest of my pregnancy is going to be like? Maybe I should have taken America up on his offer. Well, we'll see how the next day or so goes before I go to that option. It's one of those cases where even if he tries his best to help, he would probably just make me even more tired.

Anyways, as I was sitting on my couch about to fall asleep, I heard my answering machine beeping. So I checked it and heard that Prussia had remembered to call me. I'll take that as a good sign. I would have called him today, but at that time I really just wanted to sleep so I decided that I would call him tomorrow.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Entry two

Today was a really busy day. I'm really going to need to do a better job of not scheduling so many appointments while I'm pregnant. Anyways, my first task today was telling all my providences that I was expecting. Because I had several appointments going on later today, I decided to do this through a mass email. I figured that this way I wouldn't be on the phone talking to all of them for several hours while worrying about making all the appointments.

The second task was talking with my prime minister about how I'm pregnant. When I first found out, I had asked my doctor to not tell him since I wasn't sure what I was going to do at that point. So, now that I decided that I would be keeping the child I figured that it would be a good time to tell him.

My meeting with him began alright. We talked about the current state of affairs, what was talked about at the last world meeting, and then I decided to tell him about how I was pregnant. When he heard this, his face went completely pale. For a moment I was worried that I would need to call someone for help. Needless to say, he snapped out of it before that point. The rest of our meeting was then pretty awkward. It was not like he was angry at me or anything, at least I don't think he was, but it was obvious that he wasn't expecting me to say that. I wonder what he would think if I told him that I have been suicidal for the past few weeks. I decided to not tell him that part, after all I don't want to give the guy a heart attack.

Later that day, I had an appointment with the psychiatrist. Shortly after I got back home, I had sent my diary to her so that she could critic it and now I would be able to hear what she had to say. Somehow Papa had heard that I had a meeting with her today and had even called to make sure that I remembered to go. Maybe some of the other nations really are trying to get things right.

When I started the appointment, I was expecting her to start in by telling me everything that was wrong with me, tell me to take some drugs and a whole lot of other stuff. Instead, it was quite different. She began by asking me what I thought about the exercise. To this I told her exactly how I felt about it. How I enjoyed being able to write out my frustrations and that I started a new diary and even how the other countries read it and now know everything and so on and so on. After a while she stopped my ranting and I realized that the appointment only had ten minutes left.

"So from what it sounds like to me, you have some very rude friends that you are grateful to," she said.

To this statement I paused and thought. Am I grateful? I mean, I guess I should be. After all, if they never read my diary and got their heads out of their asses then who knows what I would have done. They most likely stopped me from causing myself all that physical pain, but does that really make up for all the years of emotional pain they made me feel beforehand?

I scheduled for another appointment in a couple weeks since she advised that was best. I don't really mind that, after all if all the appointments will be like this one, then I might grow to enjoy them. Of course that may also change when I see the bill at the end of the month.

It was already in the evening when I got back home. Since there was only myself and Kumakuma, I decided to order out for dinner. This was fine, and the evening progressed rather busily due to all the calls and emails from my curious providences. It had gotten to the point where when my phone rang for about the hundredth time that night I yelled at the receiver, "Don't you guys talk to eachother? Unless it's a life or death question just ask someone else!"

"Birdie?" The receiver asked a little cautiously. Shit. Not had I found myself prepared to yell at one of my own providences, but I hadn't even checked the caller id to see who was calling me. After I realized my mistake I promptly apologized to Prussia. In response he shook it off and told me that he was planning on being back at my place tomorrow. He then got off so that I could get some sleep.

After that, I decided that some sleep really did sound good and that the answering machine could answer the rest.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Reviews will be well recieved**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the majority of the characters**

Entry three

It's been roughly three weeks since I started having this stupid morning sickness. God, when does this stop. I mean really, I know that when I'm pregnant I'm supposed to eat more, but the fact that I seem to throw up almost everything I eat doesn't help me want to eat more!

Prussia has also been here for a few days. I know, I should sound happier but for some reason everything he did this morning seemed to piss me off. It started this morning while I was throwing up. As soon as it ended, he walked in and asked if I was hungry. Well, not really, but when I told him that he gave me an awkward look and said that I should still eat anyways. I already knew where this was going. He was hungry and wanted breakfast.

I sighed and walked into my kitchen to start the pancakes. Sadly, I had to stop half way through because the scent was making me nauseous. What a pity, I love pancakes. Prussia also noticed this and asked what was wrong. He then found it funny when I said that I didn't want pancakes.

"But you always make pancakes for breakfast. Do you even know any other breakfast foods?" Prussia asked jokingly.

I however was really not in the mood for this and ended up flinging the rest of the pancake batter right into his face. After a moment to get over his shock, he began to re-fling the batter onto me. This batter battle continued until I slipped on some batter that got on the floor and fell onto Prussia; knocking him down. both of us were laughing so hard that it took us a few minutes to calm down.

After I got off him, he made the comment that I should be more careful. He's the one who started it by making that comment! As fun as that little batter battle was, I just could not face him at that moment. So with an aggravated sigh I got up and went back to my bed room where I could be alone.

After I cooled down a bit, I felt a little bad about leaving Prussia in there like that. I know that he wasn't trying to piss me off; it was probably just my hormones acting up. It also didn't help that I was now hungry. So I got off my bed and walked back into my kitchen, which was all cleaned up. If Prussia had cleaned it or if he simply allowed Kumakami to lick all of the batter up I did not ask. After looking around for a few moments I came to the realization that Prussia most likely left to get some food. So I then grabbed a bowl of cereal and milk and had my breakfast.

Shortly after I was done, Prussia came back with two to-go boxes. When he saw me he gave me a smile and asked if I was still mad at him. All I could do to this I simply shake my head. I guess it was pretty obvious that I was angry before. I wasn't angry at him anymore, so when we walked into the living room I apologized for being angry at him. To my surprise he responded with a, "Don't worry about it Birdie. As it is, you were pretty awesome this morning."

When he said this I couldn't help but look at him. Those devilish red eyes, that soft white hair, it felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. The next thing I knew, I was up against him, our lips locked. Prussia sat down and pulled me into his lap as we continued. I have to admit that I was really enjoying it, but I stopped when I thought of something; he never told me if he had broken up with Hungary.

If he was still with Hungary, then this was wrong. After all, I knew what it was like to be cheated on, so why would I want to help Prussia cheat on her; even if it did feel really good. I guess he figured out that I was thinking about this, because he didn't try to force the subject on me.

We then spent the rest of the day lounging around the house together. In all, I was for the most part a nice day.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry Four

Today was my first check-up, and of course I had to bring Prussia. He was so excited about the idea of coming to the check-up yesterday that he has been practically bouncing off the walls all day. Well, I'm taking it as a good thing that he's excited about it.

To be perfectly honest, until yesterday I was mute on the fact I had a check-up. Then it finally dawned on me that this will be the first time I hear how my baby's doing. I then began to get a little anxious. I mean, even without reading anything about being pregnant I already figured that this wouldn't be a normal pregnancy. So what if there was something wrong with the baby? What if the baby doesn't have a safe place to grow? What if the pregnancy goes fine but they can't get him or her out? Any single thing could go wrong and end with a disaster.

So while I spent the day worrying about all of that, Prussia spent the time talking about everything that we might find out; the idea that they might hook me up to an ultrasound and we might be lucky enough to see the baby. He has been all smiles and excitement that it's starting to make me feel tired for him. But it's still a good thing; after all, I think some of his excitement for the check-up rubbed off on me, because when we walked into the hospital I was no longer as worried. The baby will be okay, because neither of us would let anything go wrong for him/her.

Shortly after we checked in, I was called back so that they could do some tests. Then about ten minutes later I was led to the room where the rest of the appointment would take place. Another nurse had led Prussia to that room, and we sat there together for several minutes while waiting for the doctor.

I was a little curious about what kind of doctor I had gotten, since my regular one wasn't trained in taking care of unborn people. As it turned out, my new doctor is a normal looking man in his mid thirties called Dr. Martin. He greeted us and then went straight to explaining what he got from the tests; which was not that much. At first all he was able to tell us was that all of the tests came back normal for any pregnant person.

He then asked if we would like to do an ultrasound. To this we agreed and soon moved into the appropriate room and hooked me up to the device. Once attached and running, we all looked at the little screen and saw a mess of blacks and grays. I couldn't make anything out of it, and from the look Prussia was giving the screen I don't think he did either.

Dr. Martin seemed to notice something however and said, "From what this is showing, it looks several of your reproductive organs have swelled into a womb. That's interesting, eh."

I guess that can be considered interesting. It certainly clears up my question about where the child is growing. It was not however what Prussia and I was more interested in looking at.

Prussia then asked Dr. Martin if he saw the kid. To this the doctor said no, but that we shouldn't worry about that. Apparently it just means that the kid is either still too small to see easily or that the baby were simply hiding. I don't think that was the answer that Prussia was looking for, but he tried to act like he wasn't upset.

Shortly after that we made another appointment and went on our way home. I guess I fell asleep during the ride back, because the next thing I knew Prussia was waking me up saying that we were at my house. Seeing that he was correct, I went inside and notice that he was getting several bags from the trunk. How long was I asleep? When I looked at my phone I saw that it had been about an hour since the appointment; guess that clears up that question.

I spent the rest of the day doing some paper work that I had been putting off. Then after dinner I spent some time relaxing with Prussia lounging around with me.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Reviews please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 5

Today wasn't that bad, but this morning I thought that it was going to really suck. Let me explain. Since Prussia has come back, I had been unsure as to what his current relationship was with Hungary. He had never told me if they were still together, if they had broke up, nothing. I was hoping that they had broken up, but what if they hadn't and were still planning on going out. I was kind of hoping that they would have more courtesy to me then to just go out while he was living with me, but then again that didn't stop them from going out while he was going steady with me.

The morning started normal. We had breakfast and then a little after that was cleaned up I heard a knock on the door. I was not expecting any company and I didn't think Prussia was, so I was a little surprised by the visitor. My surprised curiosity then turned to surprised anger when I saw who it was; Hungary.

At first I was really confused. I mean, why would she be here? Then the thought re-crossed my mind that maybe Prussia had never told me that he and Hungary had broken up because they were still together. What if she had come all the way over here because the two of them had plans to be together today? What if she simply sees nothing wrong with the idea of having me watch as she takes Prussia away from me again? It'd be a cold day in Hell before I let that happen! I don't care if she's tougher than the majority of the other European countries or the fact that I'm pregnant, I will not hold back against that bitch! Of course I couldn't tell that to her face, I mean, it's not like she was trying anything at that point. Oh, but if she did during her visit, let's just say I would have reminded her that I'm just as strong as America.

She asked politely if she could come in, and not wanting to seem rude, I lead her to the living room where Prussia was currently teasing Kumapachi. We then sat down and began to pass the time with some small talk. After about ten minutes of that I asked her if there was something she wanted. I really was beginning to feel awkward with her in my house; probably because of the last time she was here.

To my question she blushed and then asked while taking out her camera if she could take a "before picture." I was a little confused, I mean before what? To this she rolled her eyes and said, "Before you have your baby. Then after that I'll of course have to come and take another picture."

Now that I knew what she was talking about, Prussia joined me on the couch and we posed for her picture. She then began to talk with us about how the two of us had been getting along and if we had any news on the baby. We had a pleasant conversation for about another half hour as we answered her questions.

She then got up and said that she needed to get going, but before she left she wanted to talk to Prussia alone. Yep, alone. Just the two of them alone in my house; again. Needless to say, I may have eavesdropped on their conversation; just to make sure that I wouldn't need to stop anything.

As it turned out, that was not needed. What Hungary wanted to talk to Prussia about was breaking up with him. According to her, the two of them keeping up their relationship was not fair to either her or me. Prussia simply shrugged this off and said that it was most likely better this way anyways.

To say that I was pleasantly surprised would be a gross understatement. Here I had spent the entire morning demonizing Hungary in my mind, while in reality she had realized how weird this was for me and wanted to help stop that. I guess she isn't that bad after all.

When they came back, I sort of wanted to apologize for thinking of all those unfair things about her, but the part of me that still felt that she deserved it won in the end. In the end, I only apologized for eavesdropping; which the two of them simply blew off saying that I had the right to know anyways.

Shortly after that she left saying, "And remember Prussia, keep me in the loop about your kid or I'll make you regret it." After this, the rest of the day was then pretty quiet.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Reviews will be appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 6

Today I had a meeting with China, and after it I decided to ask him a question that had recently been bothering me about my pregnancy. It wasn't that important of a question, it was the kind that I could have probably looked up on line, but China had offered to answer any questions I had before and the issue I wanted to ask about was starting to bug me.

So when we were walking out of the conference room I asked him my question: is it normal for me to grow boobs during the pregnancy? Like I said, it wasn't a big question, and I did vaguely remember Dr. Martin saying that it would be common for me to feel bloated or swollen in some areas. I guess the concern didn't come until I was getting dressed the other day and realized that I could probably fill in an A-cup.

I guess he found either my question or my expression funny, because after I asked he started laughing. I waited for his laughing fit stop before pressing the question. After his fit was over he calmed down and answered. According to him, when he went through this he also grew boobs, but that for him they weren't that big so he almost didn't notice. He then went on to explain that it's because of all the hormones and so that if I wanted to breast feed the baby I could easier. He also reminded me that mine would probably be bigger due to the fact that the women at my house tend to have larger breasts than at his.

I guess that I made another weird face to this, because he started laughing at me again. You would think that after going through this himself he would be more considerate. He then went on to reassure me that they would go back to normal a few months after the birth.

I thanked him for answering my question and we went on our separate ways. Needless to say, I was not in the best mood as I drove back home. This was all getting to be a little embarrassing. I'm a guy, dammit! I shouldn't need to worry about being pregnant.

As I pulled into my driveway I began to think about how this was all Prussia's fault. I don't exactly know why I was blaming Prussia for my stupid hormones giving me boobs, but it sounded better to me. When I walked into my house I found him in the living room on his cell phone; from the little bit I could hear it sounded like he was talking to Papa.

He had lowered his defenses. It would have been so easy to just take out my frustrations on him in one hit. But, I was Canada, a peaceful country, and the hockey stick I would want to use was outside in my car and I really just wanted to lie down.

At last I decided to just give him a quick slap to the back of the head as I passed him on my way to my room. It must have got his attention because after a few minutes he walked into the room and asked why I hit him.

I told him that I didn't really have a reason, which he obviously didn't buy. So he kept pressing and at last I yelled at him, "I hit you because I'm tired and upset and my breast is sore!"

This successfully shut him up for a total of two minutes until he noticed that I had taken off my sweatshirt and saw why my breast was so sore. He then began to laugh hysterically and comment on how at this rate I would end up looking more like a girl than a guy. This only made me angrier, but instead of yelling at him or hitting him again I just began to cry. I couldn't help it. I really wasn't enjoying being pregnant. I was tired of the morning sickness, of the mood swings, of all these changes, and especially tired of feeling like a laughing stock!

When Prussia saw me crying he quickly stopped laughing and came over to try to console me. He tried a lot of different things, but eventually just hugged me and told me that everything would be alright. Soon the only sounds in the room were me sniffling and hick-upping and him trying to calm me down. This lasted for about ten minutes before his cell began to ring again.

Prussia asked me if I was okay now before answering. I nodded my head and he left to talk to one of his friends. When he was finished with his conversation he came back to my room and we stayed there just relaxing for the remainder of the day.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**to those who read the origional entry 7 I posted, sorry when I was writing this I decided to change the majority of the entry and forgot to fix the beginning. so here is the improved version**

Entry 7

Today I learned something, that I can count on at least two people when I need them. Today's problem was that over the last few days, I had realized that it was getting harder to fit into my usual clothes. Then today when I was getting dressed I found out that the only clothes I had that still fit were a few sweatshirts and a couple pairs of boxers. Needless to say, I was going to need to get some new outfits; especially since there was a world meeting being held in the next few weeks and I was and still am not about to go in front of the entire world dressed like that.

But at the same time, I couldn't really go out and buy myself some new clothes at the moment either. So at last I asked Prussia if he could go pick out a few outfits for me and that I would buy the rest of what I needed for myself later. For some reason he put on a weird smirk, but said that he would and left to go shopping.

He was gone for a few hours, so as I waited I decided to do some paper work and ended up talking to Cuba. Then after lunch I heard Prussia pull up into the driveway.

I got up to meet him after he opened the door. When I went to greet him I was surprised by two things. The first was the fact that along with Prussia was Papa. The second was that instead of one or two bags like I expected they were both carrying about three. I let them both in so that they could put the bags down.

After Papa had placed his bags on a table, he came over to me to say hello and asked how I was doing. I smiled and told him that I was fine and led them into the living room. After the greetings were over I went to look at what was in the bags. I really wasn't expecting this much, so I was hoping that either they weren't all for me or that Prussia didn't buy them all; after all Germany does have him on a fixed income.

I decided to ask them about this, and Prussia explained that he met up with France while shopping and they came up with the "awesome plan" to shop together. Then as they were shopping, they found a lot of different stuff that they just had to buy.

After a closer expectation, I found that only three of the bags were for me. In the bags for me, there were a couple pairs of pants and normal shirts which I was grateful for, a few dresses which I hoped they were not expecting me to wear for them, and a bag of underwear. After looking at them, I decided to change into one of the pairs of pants before looking at the other bags' contents.

The other three bags were full of baby clothes and toys. When I started looking at them, Papa said, "You like them, non. I used my best sense of style when choosing them. After all, we do not want my petit enfant running around naked...unless he wants to."

At first I didn't know what to say, I mean we don't even know if it'll be a boy or a girl yet. When I thought about the colors and the outfits he picked however, they really were more gender neutral. I was really happy that he did this, after all no one asked him to. I'm really happy with this surprise, because it means that he really cares and is interested in us. It kind of makes me think that he'll become a doting grandpa, but I could see him enjoying that. I would really enjoy that.

While I was thinking about all of this, I guess they were trying to talk to me because when I came back to reality they were both looking at me like something was wrong. I then realized that my cheeks were beginning to feel damp and figured that I was crying again. Papa then asked me if I was okay. To this I gave him the most sincere smile I could and hugged him while repeatedly telling him thank you. I think he was still a little confused, but he went along with it anyways.

Papa decided to stay for the night, which was alright; at least this time he didn't have me play truth or dare. According to him it wouldn't have been that much fun since he couldn't get me drunk.

Since he was staying over at my place, I allowed him to stay in the guest room. This got me thinking about something. Prussia and I still need to think of a nursery for the baby. Knowing him, he would want it covered in little yellow birds; which in my opinion would be a little scary. I guess we'll need to talk about that later.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 8

I had an appointment with my psychiatrist today. I can't believe that I almost forgot about it. As it is, the only reason that I remembered was because during breakfast Prussia noticed that I had the appointment marked on my kitchen calendar. What I found kind of interesting was the fact that he didn't want to come with. Not that I'm complaining, as it is, it's probably best that he didn't come; if he thought that my ranting in my diary was bad I wonder what he would think of it live. It's just that lately every time that I need to leave the house he asks if he can come too. Maybe he's just getting some cabin fever; he has been staying with me for a while now.

I still liked the idea of getting him out of the house, so we decided that he could drop me off and pick me up for my appointment, while in the mean time he culd do something he wanted to do. He got pretty excited about this idea, and in a few hours he had dropped me of at the building and drove off.

Like the first meeting, she usually will start by asking me how things are going, if things are still hard for me, how my relationship is with Prussia and my family, if I still want to kill myself and some other things. I always wonder why she cares about all of that. Maybe she just asks those questions to all of her clients.

As it is, I always end up being truthful with her. It's kind of funny; she's always reminding me that I can tell her anything, especially when she can tell I'm fudging the truth. Then again, she does have kids of her own so she probably learned long ago how to tell when someone is lying to her. I can understand that, after all I had to learn that early on due to my providences. Lately though, I haven't been feeling the urge to lie to her about anything. Like my diary, I can usually feel safe telling her anything.

After she finishes her questions, she lets me talk about whatever I want to. Usually that ends up being about how things have been going with Prussia or about how much I've disliked this whole pregnancy thing and how I dislike myself for disliking it. Whenever I talk about that however she always tells me, "That's perfectly alright Canada. Not everybody likes being pregnant at first. But as it progresses and you see the baby for the first time, and then you may begin to feel differently."

This routine was followed at today's meeting and soon it was time for us to wrap up. After the meeting, I went down to the lobby and waited for Prussia to come pick me up. I didn't need to wait long, and after he picked me up we stopped for a later lunch.

During the lunch, we began to talk about what else we had coming up. It was obvious that he was excited about the world meeting next week, which only fed into my idea that he needed some time away from my house. I was happy that he was excited. It's hard for me to not be happy when he's so excited. Maybe that's why I don't mind him coming with me to so many things.

As for me going to the meeting, I wasn't so sure. It's being held in New York City, so it's not like it'd be that far of a ride for me, but I guess the bigger issue for me is simply the fact that I'm not so sure about going to the meeting while being roughly three and a half months pregnant.

When I told Prussia that I wasn't sure about going to the meeting, he looked at me like I just said that I hate beer. When I tried using the pregnancy excuse, he quickly came back by asking if it was really okay for me to then miss two plus meetings in a row; after all if I can't go to this one because of my pregnancy then how am I supposed to go to the meeting that will be later on in my pregnancy? Or to the meetings right after the baby is born? Stupid Prussia, using my responsibilities as a country as an excuse for me to go with him.

He's right of course. So after having him ask me a few more times to come with him I finally yielded. I guess I'll just have to make do with the awkward looks and conversations I'm bound to get into. On the bright side however, I'll be able to see some of my friends again and I'll probably be given a lot of attention. Hopefully it won't be too much attention like last time. Maybe some good can come out this.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Ya! Review time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 9

So today was the world meeting that I was not happy about going to. The trip actually wasn't as bad as I thought. Prussia and I got to our hotel the day before the meeting and he went off to spend the night with Papa and Spain. I didn't really mind this; after all he should be able to spend some time with his friends too. As for me, I ended up having my dinner with America and England. This wasn't too bad, at least now that I'm starting to show he didn't mix us up that much. After dinner I went back to my and Prussia's room and went to bed.

When I woke up on the day of the meeting, I was sort of surprised by the fact that I didn't have morning sickness. It's actually been a few days since I woke up having to vomit; not that I miss it. In fact, I've been feeling better recently than I did for the last few months. Prussia was there, which I was kind of relieved about since I didn't remember him coming in from last night. Guess I was really out of it. So after a shower, I woke Prussia up and continued getting dressed.

When the two of us were ready, we went to the meeting. As I expected, when we first came into the room the other countries didn't pay me much attention. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Russia came in followed by his trembling lackeys that anyone really talked to me. Of course, having a scary person like Russia ask you about your kid, all the while staring at you like a hungry wolf wasn't exactly the kind of attention I was looking for either. But, beggars can't be choosers, and after a few minutes of that awkward conversation America came over and pulled me away from Russia while saying, "No commie, you can't make someone who isn't even born yet become one with you."

After that little encounter, America began to keep an eye on me. I guess his 'hero senses' were tingling or something. Until the meeting started, Prussia and I were pretty much bombarded by the other countries asking how things were being pregnant and if I had any news on the baby.

As for how things were doing with the baby, I couldn't really give too many deals. The doctor has only used an ultrasound on me twice, with the next time I go being the third time. On the appointment a few weeks ago, the doctor had found the child's heart rate sounding a little off, to which he came up with two theories: the first was that the child was sick, which I'm really hoping isn't the case, and the second being that I'm having twins and that the second likes to hide from the camera. The second theory kind of makes sense to me; I mean the pictures on the ultrasound aren't exactly that clear.

When I told Ukraine and some of the others that I might be having twins they got really excited. Ukraine even began to hug me out of happiness.

Soon it was time for the meeting to begin. Like always, I found it boring and wondered why I had to be here. After a little while I began to let my mind drift off from the meeting. I think that it was around Greece's speech that I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, Germany was loudly telling me to wake up and that it was my turn. I then looked around the room and found that his little wake-up call had redrawn the other countries attention to me. When I noticed this I quickly let out an "I'm sorry," but I don't think anyone heard it. Why do I have to have such a stupid quiet voice?

When I saw that Germany was still waiting for me to continue, I got up and began my speech; rushing to get over with it faster. When it was over, he gave me a nod to say I could take my seat; which I gladly took and went back to trying to hide my embarrassment.

I can't believe I fell asleep. I mean, Greece falling asleep, a given. Italy falling asleep, who would wake him up? But not me, I always at least try to follow whatever nonsense is going on; whether I agree with it or think it was a waste of time is another thing. Now that I think about it, why is it that I get yelled at while they don't? What's their excuse?

Needless to say, after that the meeting went on as usual. I tried not to zone out that much and was able to stay awake until the end. We then talked a little bit more with some of the other countries and the next morning we left for my home.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Time to Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 10

Today I had another doctor's appointment, and like we agreed last time, he hooked me up for another ultrasound. Because of how far into the pregnancy I am, the picture should be better, and I was actually excited to see if his idea of me having twins was correct or not.

So Prussia and I went to the appointment and everything began as expected, and soon the doctor came in. We went through the pleasantries and the ultrasound began. When I looked at the screen I saw two little figures curled around eachother. Yep, two of them. I'm having twins. When I saw that I was really relieved, and asked if this meant that his idea of one of them being sick was wrong.

Dr. Martin did not respond right away, and I began to get nervous again. Was there still something wrong? At last the doctor looked at us and I asked if something was wrong. To this he responded by saying, "Oh, sorry. I was just checking some things. I have two things to tell you at the moment. The first is that I can tell you the sex of you babies. Do you want to know?"

To this Prussia instantly got up and began saying that he wanted to know, all before I could so much as make a squeak. The doctor smiled and said that I was going to have a boy and a girl. When I heard this, I looked back at the screen and tried to figure out which was which. I have to admit that I was excited about this. Over the past few weeks, the two of us had talked about which kind we were hoping for. Prussia had been hoping for a boy, and while I didn't hate the idea of a boy, I was kind of hoping for a sweet, little girl. I guess this means that we both get what we wanted.

A few seconds after he told us this, Prussia practically jumped at me and gave me a hug. I guess the two of us were pretty excited, so much so that we almost missed the rest of his news.

Dr. Martin cleared his throat and said, "As for the other part of the news, it seems that one of them has a rather high heart rate, higher than what we thought before we knew they were twins."

When he said this, both Prussia and I stopped our rejoicing. So one of them was sick, but how sick was the baby? And which one? The doctor didn't know for sure, but said that just to be on the safe side I should try not to over-do it from now on. I eagerly agreed, after all if there was a chance that it would help my baby then I could take it easy.

To this, Prussia decided to make the off-hand comment while giving a perverted smirk that everything seems to excite me now-a-days. This caused me to start blushing and get a little annoyed with him. After all, I really don't think that that was something that he had to know about. As it is, judging by the doctor's facial expression I would say he had the same opinion as me.

Our appointment was finished shortly after this, and arranged for another one next month. We then left, with me in silence. As we drove back home, Prussia tried to get me to talk to him, but I really didn't want to. I mean really, was he expecting me to be alright with him saying that kind of stuff in front of him. He may be hard to ignore or forget, but that doesn't make him immune to being the source of someone else's anger.

It became obvious when we pulled into the drive way that my little quiet act was getting to him. After he parked the car he looked over at me and told me that he was really just trying to help. How is purposely making that kind of joke supposed to help me? Well, then again no one said that he thought the same way as the rest of us.

I was still frustrated when I came out of the car and he picked up on this. When he did, he asked how long I was planning on being angry with him this time. It may have been the attitude that he used when he said that, but whatever the case I did not appreciate it. Why was he being so annoying so suddenly anyways?

At last I turned back to him and answered, "Until you stop being an ass."

With that I went inside, leaving Prussia outside to wonder what had just happened. Eventually he came back inside and we pretty much stayed out of each other's way for the next few hours. Later that evening, I had finally cooled down enough to talk to him and decided to apologize. But unlike the last few times, instead of saying it was alright he just took me into his lap and had me sit there. All the while he said nothing. I have to admit, as nice as it was to be so close to him, his quietness was kind of worrying me. Maybe I went too far when yelling at him? Or maybe what the doctor said about the kids finally got to him? Needless to say, I'm hoping he goes back to normal soon.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 11

Today I had two visitors come to see me; Finland and Sealand. The last time I saw Finland was a little over a month ago at the last World meeting, and it had been even longer since I saw Sea-kun. Needless to say, it certainly was a surprise.

Today began kind of quiet since Prussia had to go back to Germany to do something; what it is I have no idea. It's not that we're still mad at eachother, at least I hope he's not mad at me, it's just that he had some things to do. So I was spending the day alone when in the later afternoon I heard someone at my door. I wasn't expecting any visitors; I guess I never really do, so I was surprised when I saw them.

It was kind of funny watching Sea-kun's expression when he saw my stomach. Now that I think about it, I'm probably the first person he's known who is pregnant. He looked absolutely awestruck; it looked so funny that I sort of wished I had my camera out.

After greeting them, I lead them in and asked them if they wanted anything to eat or drink, after all it is a pretty long trip to my house from theirs. They had some hot chocolate and Finland and I began to talk as Sea-kun played with Kumapanni.

At first I figured that Finland probably had some business to discuss with me and that Sea-kun just came for the ride. But as our conversation continued, I realized that he came over not because of business, but because he was curious about my babies. It really surprised me. I mean, I knew that Finland was a nice country and that he liked kids, he is Santa after all, but I guess I never expected him do this. I could see him talking to me over the phone, but to take a large amount of time out of his schedule so that he could sit with me and talk with me face to face? It made me feel almost honored.

We talked for a while about how the kids were doing, and about what we had thought of so far for the nursery and that kind of stuff. He then brought up the idea of the baby shower. I hadn't even thought that far ahead, I only just found out their sexes a few weeks ago, but his response was that the time for it would come sooner than I would realize.

I was having such a great time talking with him, that I totally forgot that I had an appointment with my psychiatrist this afternoon. It was not until she called me that I remembered. When I did, I apologized and told her that I suddenly had company come over. She did not seem overly upset that I forgot, just a little concerned, but when I told her about having Finland come up for a surprise visit she seemed really relieved and actually a little happy. Or at least that's how it sounded to me over the phone. Now that I think about it, she always seemed a lot happier when I mention being with people.

Needless to say, I rescheduled the appointment and said good-bye to her. After the conversation on the phone, I explained what happened to Finland and he apologized for making me miss my appointment. He's had appointments with psychiatrist in his past too, so I guess he can understand how important they can be. I told him that it was alright, and we continued our conversation for a little bit longer as we all had a later lunch.

The two of them had to leave after lunch, and as they left I thanked them for the visit. It really is fun having people come over for a visit. I only wish that I would get visits more often. But then again, after the kids are born a lot of people will most likely come over to see them.

After they left, I went back to spending the day alone. As it was, since Finland brought it up; I could not get the idea of a baby shower out of my head. I figured that that will be another thing that I talk to Prussia about.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**We like reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 12

Today Papa, America, and England came over to help turn the guest room into the nursery. It's nice that they're excited about the kids. It would have been even nicer if they would have let me help them with it. But no, when they we were arranging this; Prussia came up with the 'awesome' plan to keep the design a surprise from me. When he told the others this idea, Papa and America instantly agreed and England sort of went a long with it.

I'm hoping that since there are four of them they'll be able to neutralize each other's tastes. Like I said hoping, I don't really think a nursery with walls covered in Roses, yellow birds, cheeseburgers and magic symbols would look that well.

It really wasn't that fun being the only one not to know what was going on. Every time I heard something fall or if I was just curious I would go to up to the room to see what was going on; only to have Gilbird alert Prussia and have one of them send me back downstairs before I saw anything.

It was soon noon, and wanting to do something to spend my time I decided to make everyone lunch. It was during this time that I suddenly got a strange feeling in my stomach. It didn't hurt exactly, but it still felt weird. As I was thinking what the feeling was I felt another one. I then realized what it was that I felt and got excited.

"G-Guys," I yelled out while rushing to the room. By the time I reached the doorway, the other four were there wondering what was wrong. After I caught my breath I told them, "They-they kicked!"

When they heard this, they all wanted to feel a kick. It was kind of intimidating to have them all rush up to me and try to feel up my stomach. After a minute of being up against a wall and being felt up, the kids gave another kick.

Prussia got all excited when he felt the kick and began to hug me and kiss me. While this was happening, Papa and America were trying to get closer to get another feel and England was congratulating me.

Through out lunch, they kept on wanting to feel a kick. I'm excited about finally being able to feel them, but it is kind of awkward having people constantly want to touch you…that just sounded really awkward. After lunch and me practically prying them off, they went back to the nursery to finish it. As they did this, I decided to take a nap.

It was in the afternoon when they sent England to get me. He did so, and I was able to finally walk into the nursery and see what it looked like. At first I hardly recognized the room. Instead of the plain tan walls that were there before, I found snowy white walls that held a small tint of blue. As I looked up at the ceiling I saw that they had painted it also, this time so that it looked like a night sky that gradually blended into a day sky by the wall with the window. They had also covered the bear wooden floor with a soft white-blue rug that matched the walls.

On each side of the room was a small crib; one with a blue blanket and a little white teddy bear for our boy and the other with a pink blanket and a little stuffed yellow chick toy for our girl. There was then of course the matching changing table next to each crib, and a dresser next to the each changing table. Under the window they had placed a toy chest which would no doubt be full before the two of them were born, and a small book shelf against the wall with the door. Then lastly, they had brought in a rocking chair and placed it in a corner with a light.

After I had a chance to look at it all, the four of them began to ask what I thought of it. To this I gave them an honest answer; I loved it and I am certain that the kids will love it too.

After that, we all went done stairs and decided to go out for dinner. This was nice, and the evening was rather enjoyable. When dinner was done, it was already late so we decided to go our separate ways.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**To anyone wondering why I waited until now to have Canada feel a kick: At this time in the story, Canada is roughly 4-5 months pregnant, and from the little bit I looked up a pregnant woman will usually not feel the first kick until the 16-22 week (late third month - early fifth month) with it tending to be later for first-time mothers.**

**Please tell me what you are thinking via review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Entry 13

Now that the nursery is finished, I have found myself spending a lot more time in it. The room is just so relaxing, and having it here seems to ease my worries. It's as if the fact that this place exists makes the idea of having the kids less scary. Or at least that's what it felt like before the doctor's appointment today.

Like what the doctor said, I had been trying to take it easy, but I began to worry that something was wrong when they started having me do different tests. After these tests, they had Prussia and me wait longer for the doctor to come in than usual.

When he did come in, he had a solemn expression. I was worried that his mood was because there was something wrong with the children, so I asked him what was wrong. He told us that me taking it easy had done some good, but that they had some bad news. With a sigh he explained that they had figured out which of them was sick; the boy. He then went on to talk about how they had figured this out by using a chromosome test we took last month. Apparently, when one of the chromosomes was copied for the boy something went wrong and it mutated badly.

When he said the next part, I thought I was going to faint. He said, "If he was a normal child, he would have most likely miscarried in the first few months. There still is a chance that something could go wrong with the child; it could even turn fatal."

I was completely silent; all I could think about was what was going to go wrong. Was he going to be alright? If we try to help him would it hurt the girl? What were we supposed to do now?

At last Prussia asked the doctor if there was anything we could do to help him. The doctor was silent for a while. At last he explained that usually we could prescribe a medication, but because the medication would also go to the girl it could have some bad effects on her. He then said that the best thing we could do for him is to take it easy and try to do things for the best of the child. He then continued by saying that he would look into finding anything that might help.

After our little discussion, I just wanted to go home. So we thanked him and we drove back in silence. I was able to keep the tears bottled up until we got home and I walked into the nursery. Once there I broke down and sobbed. What was I supposed to do; I just heard that one of my children was really sick, and he might not be able to get any help for it. What if it kills him? What if the gene that mutated was from me? That means that it's my fault, right? is this some kind of punishment for not wanting them in the beginning? If that's the case then I'm sorry! Maybe I don't deserve to be their mother.

My knees buckled under and I slowly fell to the ground crying. Prussia then knelt down by me and gave me a hug. The two of us then stayed there for a long time as I cried myself out and Prussia stayed silent. He was so excited about having a son; this has to be killing him inside too. After I had stopped crying, I was really tired, so Prussia picked me up and carried me into our room so that I could rest. When I was comfortable, he got up to leave and told me, "Don't worry Birdie, the kid's my awesome son. Nothing bad can happen to him."

A little after that, Prussia woke me up saying that he ordered some take out and wondered if it want any. I said yes, and joined for dinner. Then for the rest of the evening we stayed close together as he continued to try convincing me that everything would be alright with our awesome family.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Canada

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Simply because the rating is M, I decided to write something that deserved it. Don't hate, hope you like.**

Entry 14

There was another world meeting today, and they had even changed the location from Berlin to Ottawa so that it would be easier for Prussia and me to get there. However, when I woke up, I really just did not want to leave the house. Does my not wanting to go make me a horrible person?

Needless to say, I told Prussia that I did not want to go to the meeting, and unlike last time he did not guilt trip me into going; saying that we didn't want to cause any unneeded stress for the babies. So before I even started breakfast, I called Ottawa and asked him if he could fill in for me today. He said sure, and I was now free for the day.

The two of us decided to treat the day as a lazy day; even to the point where we didn't change into day clothes and when the phone began to constantly ring due to the others we just decided to ignore it. In total, the day was going pretty good.

The only slight downturn to the morning was that after breakfast my back started to hurt. This however turned into a really good thing when I told Prussia about it and in response he pulled me into our bedroom and after we were situated began to give me a back massage. In only a few short minutes I found out that he was not that good at them, but it still felt really good.

Soon he hit a knot and as he fixed it I couldn't help but moan in enjoyment. After I did this, I began to feel Prussia 'five meters' get hard; causing me to blush. He then began to work on another area, and as he worked I could not help but lean into him and give an enjoyed sigh.

As he worked I gave out another comfortable sigh and tilted my heads up so that I could look at him. As I looked at him, our eyes met and he gave me that seductive smirk of his that I so love. He then moved his hands so that as one began to stroke my belly and the other began to gently stroke my hair; my special hair to be more specific.

When he touched that hair, I could not help but lean more into him and give another moan; successfully causing him to get harder. I then reached up to him and we began to kiss, with me holding onto his next and him holding me firmer around the waist and my hair.

At last we broke and after I caught my breath I asked him, "What about taking it easy for the boy, eh?"

He thought for a minute but then began to smirk again as he began to move his hand around my waist down towards my groin and said, "Us having a little awesome play time can't do that much damage, ya."

After he said this I shifted so that his 'five meters' had a direct route to my ass and we began to kiss again. This lasted for a few beautifully long moments until I saw several camera flashes. The two of us then stopped and looked at the doorway to find nine countries staring at us. Apparently the normal eight and Hungary were curious as to why the two of us weren't at the meeting.

When I saw them, my face began to blush even more; this time because of embarrassment. It probably didn't help the fact that we were being given weird looks from England, Germany and Italy, or that Papa, China, Russia and America were laughing hysterically, or that Japan and Hungary were taking pictures, or the fact that if it wasn't for their camera's flash they would have probably watched us have sex without either of us noticing.

I could feel myself trying desperately to turn invisible, but after a few moments I realized that that wasn't going to happen and yelled at them to get out. To this thy all began to leave the doorway. Papa was the last one to leave because he turned around to say, "We'll be waiting in the living room for you two to 'finish up.' Oh, and do be gentle Prussia, don't want you hurting my grand-bebes, non."

When they were gone, I snaked myself out of Prussia's grip and slammed the door shut. I then began to swear to no one in particular as I got dressed. Prussia simply sat on the bed and watched me while snickering. At last I turned to him and asked if he wasn't going to get dressed. To this he asked, "Their eyes have already got a taste of this awesomeness. Why hide it from them?"

In response to his question, I grabbed a pair of pants from the drawer he used and chucked them at him. He then got the hint and put them on.

After this, the two of us joined the others in the living room. When we got there, both England and Germany began to drill us with questions about what we were thinking when we decided to skip the meeting. I couldn't really put into words my excuses for England's questions; not like he would have really listened to them when he's this angry anyways. Prussia however came to my defense and explained to them that Dr. Martin had told us to take things easy for the boy's sake.

The majority of them decided to let this go, and soon they all left us alone again. Needless to say, they had completely ruined that mood, and the rest of the day was relatively boring.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 15

Today was a rather odd and busy day for my house. This was because today there was the baby shower. I don't think I've ever had so many people at my house. There was of course my family of Papa, England, and America, along with Prussia's family of Germany who came with Italy, Austria and Switzerland who were both dragged here by an overexcited Hungary and Liechtenstein, and his friend Spain. Then for friends there was Finland, Sealand, Ukraine, Scotland (who only really stopped by to make a few quick remarks at England and to drop off a gift), Seychelles, China, Hong Kong, and others. There were so many people over that I found myself relieved that my providences had decided to all come over yesterday.

After everyone had arrived, I decided to open all the presents that they had brought for the kids. These presents were mostly more toys, clothes and other miscellaneous objects. A lot of them were really cute, and after each present I remembered to thank the person who bought it; which began to get confusing towards the end.

After that I was then kept busy by trying to be a good host and talking to them. There certainly were a lot of people who wanted to talk to us; it was sort of overwhelming at times. When it got to those times, I would simply sit down in a corner and go back to listening to the other conversations.

One of the constantly going on conversations was Papa talking about the babies. I had tried to keep my family in the loop when it came to the kids as much as possible, but since Papa was really close to both of us he seemed to be more on top of the gossip than the others. Needless to say, he used this to his advantage when it came time for him to brag about them. I'm starting to think that maybe he's enjoying the idea of being a grandfather a little too much, but then again they are his first ones.

It was not until another few hours before people began to leave. It was kind of weird; the hours seemed to go by so quickly, yet at the same time really slowly. When they were gone, I was happy that it was over. It's not that I wasn't happy with everyone coming over; it's just that I had gotten kind of tired due to all the excitement. I'm also relieved that now I no longer need to worry about planning it anymore.

As it is, I went to bed shortly after dinner, so the day ended early for me.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Yes, I know that that was really short. Please review anyways.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So here's the part the majority of you were waiting for!**

Entry 16

So today was finally the big day, I had my kids. It began like any other day, but my back was really killing me. I had felt weird for the last few days, but when I asked Dr. Martin about it he said that that was normal. Today however it felt a lot worse. I tried to just muddle through it, but as I was helping Prussia with breakfast the dull pain turned to a sharp one that ran straight down my spine. It was such a surprise that I ended up giving out a yelp.

The yelp was enough for Prussia to ask what was wrong. I told him about the pain and he began to freak a little; not that he would ever admit to doing something as unawesome as freaking. As it is, he then decided to take me to the hospital in case there was something wrong. On our way there my water broke.

When we got there, I was rushed into the emergency room and did not leave for about two hours. At 10:45 AM my son was born. Dr. Martin had several of the nurses take him off to run some tests on him before I even saw him. I asked the doctor if he was okay and if I could see him soon. In response he told me that I would be able to see him later and that I had to focus right now on having the girl.

At 11:30 AM I had my daughter. She was perfectly healthy and after they moved me to a new room they gave her to me all cleaned up and wrapped in a plush pink blanket. Prussia joined me in the room and we looked at her; memorizing every feature no matter how small it was. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was soft like mine, and a snow white which when paired with the blanket reminded me of a cloud in a sunrise. There was also a slight golden curl like mine, which hung to her side like a ray from the far off sun. She came to us asleep, but a few minutes after we began to look at her, she began to stir and opened her eyes to show bluish-purple eyes. Because she reminded me so much of the sky, I wanted to name her Regina; which means heavens. Prussia agreed with the name and we went with it.

I learned half an hour after Regina joined us that while I was having the kids Prussia had called pretty much everyone we knew. Due to this, it did not take long for America to come over to our room to see us; followed shortly by Papa and England. As they came, they all wanted to see her, and in several instances began to bicker over who's turn it was to hold her; which usually ended when she began to cry or try laughing at them.

"So what happened to Reggie's brother?" America asked after about an hour of us playing with her. Neither of us was really sure. The last time I saw him was several hours ago, and I was beginning to worry. We already knew that there was something wrong with him, but what if it was too serious? I love Regina, I really do, but I still don't want something wrong to happen to my boy.

As I was thinking about all of this, Prussia explained that the nurses were taking their sweet ass time with some tests and making us unawesomely wait to see him. The others seemed to understand this, and after a few more questions which we couldn't really answer they dropped the subject.

After about another half an hour, Germany and Italy came to see the babies. Around the same time, a nurse came in carrying a little blue blanket. I was so relieved when I saw that blanket; I instinctually reached out for him, and the nurse gladly gave him to me. Prussia and the others then came close to see him.

I smiled when I looked at the boy. He had light blond hair, not white like his sister's, but still a definite shade lighter than mine. It was also slightly choppy like Prussia where Regina's was slightly curled. When he was given to me, he was already awake and staring at me with deep red eyes. They were then ringed by red which made it look like he had been crying before he was given to us. His skin was pale, which only made his eyes look redder and him look even sicker. His sickliness was even more evident by how his breaths seemed to sound heavy.

He seemed so fragile, which made me even more nervous about him. After we all looked at him for a while, Italy asked, "Vee, what're you going to name him?"

I began to think about this when Prussia declared, "Fritz. Old man Fritz is most likely awesomely approving as we speak." I had no problem with this, after all this old man Fritz meant a lot to Prussia. Who knows, maybe Prussia's friend could help look out for our boy. And so we now had our two children; Fritz and Regina.

The other five stayed for most of the day to play with the two kids, along with several other countries visiting to see them and congratulate us. As they came to visit, the kids simply went between dozing and staring at the visitors. It was early in the evening when they fell asleep. When it got to this point, the majority of the visits had died down for the day, leaving only the four of us, England, America and Papa.

I was getting tired, and it did not take too long for me to fall asleep; each child by me.

With Maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 17

It has been a few days since I had my kids, and today we were finally able to take them home. I was relieved to take them home, especially Fritz since they kept on wanting to run tests on him.

On the day after I had them, Dr. Martin had come in and explained what exactly was wrong with him. He retold us that his health problems were from a gene mutating when it was copied, then told us that because of the mutation we would need to continue to be extremely careful with him. Because he would not have come to term under normal circumstances, they don't really know how much the mutation will affect him; so we were told to expect anything ranging from only slight health problems to sudden fatality. I'm really hoping it's not the later.

Even though he's well enough to be brought home, the doctor still wants us to bring him in every other week. Apparently, they want to see if a gene therapy would have any positive effects. Prussia and I agreed to this, after all the doctor did seem hopeful that it would help.

Another thing that I've been worrying about when it comes to Fritz's sickness is how Regina is going to take all of this. Just from how it's sounding, Fritz is going to need a lot of attention throughout his entire life. It'll be easy at times to take our attention off of her and spend it on her brother. What if she begins to resent her brother and the rest of us because of that? what if it causes her to feel like we don't love her? I know how that feels; I'd never want her to feel that way too. Needles to say, I'm happy that Prussia's here to help me with them.

I was thinking about all of this while the two of us watched them sleep in their nursery. I thought before that the nursery was complete, but now with the two of them fast asleep, all safe in warm, I now know that it truly is complete.

Regina began to stir as we looked at them, so I picked her up and began to rock her. She fell right back asleep, only to be re-awoken with her brother when someone began to knock on the door. Judging correctly from how loud it was; America had come over to see his niece and nephew. By now, Regina was crying and Fritz was looking at me like he was about to cry. So while I comforted the two of them, Prussia went to get the door and promptly tell the American to shut up.

He did so, and soon they joined the three of us in the nursery. As they walked in, I saw that America had come bringing another bag of gifts. I do wonder sometimes where he finds the money to get all of this. He then said that they were from Papa, who was also going to come until something came up. It's kind of funny how the two of them and England constantly want to be with the kids. I guess they just like to dote over little kids.

In the bag were some more clothes, this time matching outfits that had a rabbit-eared hoodie. There was also a new blanket and a new book of fairy tales. I should remember to thank Papa for all of the gifts next time I see him.

America then asked us if we were planning on going to the world meeting next month. I wasn't planning on it since the kids would only be a month old and I didn't want to leave them alone at that young an age. When I told this to America he gave me a weird look and said, "Well dude, I wasn't thinking you'd leave them. When I said you guys I meant all four of you."

I said that that probably wouldn't work out so well, and who was to say that the host country would want them there? To this America smiled and said that Papa was working that out right now. Well if that's the case then the two of them may be stuck coming with us.

America stayed over for a couple hours, and spent the last half of the time playing with the two kids after his loud voice woke them up. I have to admit that he is pretty good with them. When he left, things again got quiet and stayed that way for the rest of the day.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Reviewing is good for everyone**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 18

There was another world meeting, and this time it was made different by the fact that Prussia and I were asked to bring Fritz and Regina. The meeting was taking place in Germany, and apparently both Papa and Prussia were able to work together and convince him to let us bring the kids. The fact that he probably had Italy, Hungary and Japan also nearby at the time wanting to have the kids come over would have also helped.

We decided to arrive in Berlin a few days before the meeting so that we could get the kids situated before everyone else arrived. We left Canada by plane, and I truly have to admit that I never want to voluntarily bring those two on a plane as infants again! For over half of the ride Regina would not stop crying. This made me a little happy that Fritz is taking after me in the whole quiet department since he only really fussed and was relatively easy to calm down when he would start crying. His big issue was that 15 minutes into the ride when the atmosphere changed, it caused him to get sick all over the person sitting in front of us. For the rest of the ride, the person kept shooting glares at us like no other.

When we got to Berlin, Italy and Germany met us at the airport. All six of us then went first to our hotel room to check in and then back to Germany's house, all the while Italy kept playing with the kids and Germany talked with his brother and me. Once at the house, we went back to talking as Italy went into the kitchen to cook.

As we talked, one of Germany's dogs came into the room and began to look at the two kids. The two of them seemed fascinated with the dog and simply stared at it. The dog also seemed fascinated with them and began to walk up to them to sniff at them. When he came up to them, I simply picked the two of them up and away from the dog. It's not that I distrust how Germany trained his dogs, but I guess I just felt safer with them not interacting too much with it right now. I guess I just don't want to risk them getting sick or accidently hurt. As it is, Regina did not like being away from the dog and began to whimper out of displeasure.

The next day was the world meeting, and like we were told to do we brought them into the meeting with us. There the two of them were instantly given attention to by several of the other countries. It was sort of fun watching the other countries like Ukraine, Hungary and China fuss over every little thing they did. Due to this, the meeting did not start until much later than it was supposed to.

As it was, the meeting did not begin until the two of them eventually feel asleep; in between Prussia and me. This worked out well, and they were for the most part quiet until the first break. Things then turned badly during this break.

Like before the meeting, a large group of people wanted to hold the babies. At the same time, a lot of people were keeping Prussia and me busy by asking us questions. While I was talking, I tried to keep an eye on the kids but after a few minutes lost track of Fritz. When I realized this, I stopped the conversation and began to look around to see where he was. Soon the person who I was talking with, who was Cuba, realized that I was looking for him, and decided to get everyone's attention and yelled, "Okay, whoever is holding a baby raise your hand!"

To this, Ukraine held up her hand and showed that she was holding Regina but no one said that they were holding Fritz. When I saw this, my heart began to go a mile a minute. How could a room full of people looking at two babies lose one? What if something happened?

I then asked when the last time anyone saw him was. To this, the main consensus seemed to be a few minutes ago with Prussia and Spain; which did make me feel a little better. I then began to look around to see where they were, only to find that neither of those two was in the room.

No one could remember where they were going exactly, which only made me worry again. Then right on cue, the two of them walked in; Prussia carrying Fritz, who was clinging to his father's shirt. I gave out a sigh of relief when I saw them, and quickly walked over to them to take my little boy.

Once he was safely with me I asked where they went, in which place Prussia told me that Fritz needed a diaper change. I accepted this, but then scolded Prussia by saying, "Next time tell me. I was beginning to think that someone ran off with him."

Prussia laughed and said he'd keep that in mind, and the break went back to normal. The meeting then continued with few interruptions caused by the kids; they really can behave at times. Then the next day, today, we went back home to Canada. When we got back the kids were already asleep and, I joined them shortly afterwards.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**For those wondering the kids are now older; about 9 months old. I aged them so quickly simply because it is hard for me to write characters who are only old enough to eat, sleep, get sick, get fussed over and cry. Sorry if that saddens you…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Entry 19

Both England and Papa were in the area yesterday, so they decided to come visit us. While they we here, Papa naturally had to ask if Prussia and I had any plans for tomorrow; Valentine's Day. I was honest and said "no." I've been pretty busy lately between taking care of the kids, work, and keeping all of my appointments and Fritz's appointments in order; I had completely forgotten that tomorrow was Valentine's Day!

When Papa, the self-proclaimed country of love, heard this he turned pale and left his mouth open. This lasted for a good two minutes, and I was beginning to worry until he suddenly snapped out of it and yelled, "How could you forget the day of love? I had thought that I raised you better. But, if that's the case then it cannot be helped," he then pointed at Prussia who gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look as he continued, "Gilbert, you have a very important mission! Tomorrow you are to take my petite Mathieu on a long romantic date to celebrate such a glorious day!"

I wasn't exactly upset with the idea of a date, it did sound relaxing, but if we went on a date what would we do if the kids? When I asked Papa this, he simply said that he and England would watch them. England didn't seem too happy about being dragged into Papa's ideas, but he said he would anyways when Fritz crawled over to where he and Papa were sitting and held up his arms; wanting to be picked up. Has he always been such a softly when it came to little kids?

So soon today came. I decided to make Prussia's favorite for breakfast; pancakes drenched in maple syrup, and after waking him up brought down the kids for their breakfast. Breakfast was pretty cute. The kids have recently started to babble. Regina's voice when she does this is too adorable; she'll have a really cute voice. As for Fritz, his sickness sort of stops him from babbling as much as his sister, because after a few moments of babbling he'll have a coughing fit which wears him out for a while. I wish I knew how to help him with that, but right now all I can do is try to stop some of the pain from the fits.

So the reason breakfast was cute was because while we were all eating, when one of them would begin to babble Prussia would turn to them and try getting the child to say "Vati" or "Mutti." I guess he hasn't realized yet that their still too young for that. It was kind of funny though, because instead of saying the word they would giggle at him.

Papa, England and came over as we were finishing breakfast and played with the kids while Prussia and I cleaned up. After that, I told them along with giving England a list of times saying when they should be fed, when they should have their nap, when Fritz should have what medicine, and several numbers in case something went wrong; Prussia's and my cell phone numbers were also there in bold so that they saw it. When I was certain that they understood the directions, the two of us said goodbye to our kids and we left the house for our date. As we reached my car, I heard Regina begin to cry and would have rushed back inside if Prussia didn't instead drag me into the car, lock the door and start down the driveway like he was in a race.

For the date, Prussia decided to first take me shopping where we ended up picking a few more things for the kids and some stuff for the next time we have a while alone. By the time we were tired of this, he decided to take me to an ice-skating rink. I enjoyed it, I've always loved ice-skating and I can't wait until our kids are old enough to learn how to also. Prussia was decent, but it was obvious that I was better at it than him. We did this for about two hours, then stopped and had some hot chocolate to warm up.

By the time we were done with our hot chocolate, it was getting close to dinner time, so we ended up having an early dinner. The restaurant Prussia took me to was very nice and we had a fun time there. In all, it was a really good day!

After dinner, we went back home to see how the two of them had done with the kids. We found Papa cleaning up from their dinner, Fritz trying to get his sister's attention, and England talking to his imaginary friends while Regina watched the air he was talking to intently. The floor around them was covered with toys and other such things.

By then they had realized that we were back and greeted us. Both Prussia and me picked up a kid and asked them what they did all day. Papa came into the room and explained that first the two of them cried their eyes out for a half hour, passed out, then after their nap they played with their toys and them for a while. Then they had lunch, another nap time and after wards continued playing.

When Papa got to this point, England had stopped talking with his imaginary friends and turned to us. When he did this, Regina started squirming in my arms, pointed to the air around England and yelled, "Ba-E! Ba-E!" I have no idea what a 'Ba-E' is.

Papa then asked us what we did today, and I told him. He seemed okay with what we did, and later that evening left; saying that if we ever needed a babysitter again to give them a call. I guess that means that the four of them had fun, which makes me a little more relieved about having the two of them spend their Valentine's day like that.

The kids passed out before their bed time, which made my life easier, and Prussia and I spent the rest of our evening together.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Happy valentine's day and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 20

Today was Fritz and Regina's first Birthday. I was so happy that this came, especially for Fritz since the doctor at first always made it sound like he may not make it this far. Then several weeks ago with Prussia and America's urging, we decided to have a birthday party for them, and invited all of our family and friends.

So today was the day of the birthday party. Papa had decided to come over yesterday to help me get the food ready ahead of time, along with giving them both one of their presents ahead of time. These presents were cute little party outfits for both of them, which they ended up wearing today much to Papa's delight.

Then today, some of the guests decided to come before the party was scheduled to begin. These included Hungary who wanted to take pictures of them while they weren't as distracted, England because he hates not being early to anything, and Germany because otherwise Italy probably would have fallen asleep and missed it. The rest of the guests arrived around the time the party was supposed to begin.

As we waited for everyone who said they were coming to show up, they spent their time talking, playing with the kids and so on. When everyone was here, it was time to open the presents, which ended up taking a very long time. Most of the guests either got each of them something to open by themselves or a bigger gift which they would open together. In theory, this shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but the fact that they both kept getting sidetracked by all the colorful paper didn't help.

Everyone did have to laugh however when it came to the first present. Like with all of the presents after it, the two of them were more interested in the tissue paper that came with the bag, so when Prussia asked to see the presents, they had no problem tottering over to give them to us and went back to playing with the paper. After everyone recovered from this, we gave them their next presents and continued.

They got a lot of clothes, toys and such from our guests. I also finally learned what Regina means when she says "Ba-E." she said this again today when she got a stuffed rabbit from England. So apparently 'Ba-E' is bunny.

Since that was the last gift, I then half jokingly asked them what they say to everyone. I say half jokingly, because I wasn't expecting them to know how to say 'thank you.' The two of them looked at me and everyone else for a few moments; it painted all over their faces that they were thinking. They then said in unison, "Taks yous?" When they said this, there was a round of 'awws' from all of the others and several of the guest, me included, all rushing forward to give them both a hug and tell them their welcome. This caused the two of them to get really happy and start giggling while repeating it over and over.

After the presents were open, we all had cake. Somehow despite the fact, or due to the fact, that Prussia and America were helping the two kids have their cake they ended up getting into a mess. All I really know for sure is that when I came in from the kitchen where I was serving the cake, I found both of my kids' faces covered in frosting while Papa and Japan took pictures of their cuteness.

Soon after that, the guests began to leave for their own homes; leaving at the end Papa, England, America, Prussia and myself to pick up. By the time the party was over and we had dinner, the kids were pretty tired and so was I. What can I say, it was a busy day.

So I went to sleep pretty early tonight.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**For anyone who's curious: I got the idea of the kids being more interested in the wrapping from my niece, who until she was about four would always give us the toy while she played with the paper.**

**~Please Review~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 21

Today the kids had a check-up with their doctor, which actually turned out to be really good. I had been looking forward to this check-up, because at Fritz's last gene therapy appointment they ran some tests and today the doctor was going to tell us how affective the therapy has been. I know that it's been working, or else I've been imagining him getting better. I write this because he seems more active than when he first came home, and besides the coughing fits and his proneness to bruising he seems healthier. Maybe those are normal for all babies, I don't know if it is or not, but it certainly makes me feel better.

So soon the time came for their check-up. The doctor decided to do the actual check-up before giving us the news. I didn't have any trouble with this; after all we wouldn't want to forget about that.

This part went as usual, except for the fact that the two of them were due for a booster shot. As soon as Regina and Fritz saw the shot, they began to cry and hold on to their 'Fati' tightly. Yep, Prussia almost has the two of them calling him Vati. As for me, they have no problem calling me Mama. At first I thought I would have a problem with this, but it's hard for me to be mad at them.

The doctor didn't see anything wrong with this crying however, and was eventually able to calm the two of them down enough to give them the shot by giving them some candy. This worked well when it came to giving the first one the shot, but as soon as it was over he began to cry again, which meant we needed to repeat the process all over again for his sister.

After the shots, the doctor was able to tell us how effective the therapy has been for Fritz. He explained that because of the range the gene mutated there were several things wrong with him, so for the therapy they had been focusing more on the critical problem. This problem was that he had severe hemophilia. The gene therapy that they were trying is still in its infancy, but according to what he said, the tests show that it has been having some positive effect. According to him, when Fritz was born he had virtually no clotting genes in him; now he apparently has about 2%. I know that doesn't sound like a lot, but the doctor kept reassuring us that that does make a huge different since it lowered him from being severe to only having it as a moderate. He also said that now he is good enough to take a premeditative medicine and treatment that will also help.

As for his other health issues, his coughing mostly, the doctor said that at the moment the most that they can do is medicate him to try to deter the issue by raising his immune system. I guess if that's the best they can do right now, that's better than nothing. At least now it means his life isn't in as much danger, right?

After the appointment, we took the kids home and I left Prussia to watch them as I went and ran some errands before dinner. This went as usual, and when I came back I found the two kids playing with Prussia. They were really getting into it until Prussia shot up when he noticed me in the doorway. Sometimes I think that Prussia has the same attention span as them, and at times even shorter.

He then told me that I had several calls on the answering machine, and then went with the kids to see what I had bought. The majority of the calls were from the usual lot, including one that reminded me of an overnight meeting I have coming up. After I checked the messages, I then went to making dinner; much to the enjoyment of Fritz who has lately like watching me cook.

I decided to make spaghetti and meat sauce; much to the enjoyment of Regina who since I allowed Italy to baby sit for an afternoon has loved spaghetti. After everyone was done eating and the dishes were put away, the four of us spent the evening like how we usually do.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**This is the third time I've tried updating the series with this entry. hopefully now it will work**

Entry 22

So for the last few days I have been at a meeting for the countries in the Americas. I didn't think it was that good of an idea to take them with me, so Prussia assured me that he could take care of them by himself. I had assumed that he wouldn't have any problems with this, after all they are his kids; and I left for the meeting without too many worries.

When I got to the hotel on the first night, I made sure to call them to make sure that everything was still alright. Papa was the one who picked up the phone; apparently Prussia had decided to call him over to keep him and the kids company. Prussia then also picked up, and they assured me that everything was fine. They even put Fritz and Regina on the phone so that they could talk to me for a few minutes.

Reassured that they would be alright, I spent the rest of my time at the meeting not worrying about them. The meeting itself wasn't anything that note-worthy. It was mostly the South American countries arguing, America fighting with Mexico, and me talking with Cuba when he wasn't trying to fight with America. Why do I associate myself with all of them again? Seriously, my kids are better behaved than most of the other countries most of the time!

It was already in the evening when I finally got back to Canada (the land). Before I began the drive home, I decided to give the others a call to tell them I'd be home soon. Like the last time I called, Prussia was not the person who picked up. This time it was Germany.

Needless to say, I asked him why he was at my house, and he said that Prussia asked Italy to babysit our kids while he went out with Papa and Spain. Then when he heard this, he decided to come over with Italy to make sure that nothing happened. Sigh…well at least he remembered to get a babysitter for them. Nevertheless, I hurried home.

When I got home, I found the place in better order than i expected; just one of the perks of having Germany over. The four of them were sitting in the living room while Italy tried teaching them a song. The kids heard me enter the room, and turned away from Italy and tottered over to me to welcome me back. In response, I gave each of them a hug. This had been the first time that I had left them for more than a few hours, and I really missed them.

I then got up to thank Germany and Italy for watching them and asked to make sure that they behaved themselves. Germany said that they were not too bad; while Italy kept jabbering on about this trick they do when he sings this song. Italy then turned to the two kids and asked them if they wanted to do their trick for me.

The kids nodded and Italy began to sing this weird song. Then after he sung, "Draw a circle that's the Earth" for the third time both of my kids responded for the next phrase. Fritz sung, "I'm New Prussia," while Regina sung, "I'm Ayvea!"

Italy got all excited at their trick and gave each of them a hug. I then asked him where he got those names, and he said that each kid came up with the name by themselves. Germany then asked if I knew what those names were. To this I explained that those were the two names to a micronation in Ontario. He, Italy, and I were then silent for a few moments as we looked at the kids; who were I am assuming trying to repeat the song poorly.

So that explains something; I was beginning to wonder if the two of them would be a country or city or something. Apparently the two of them make up a micronation. I can live with that, and Prussia and the other nations will probably get a kick out of it.

After that, I thanked Germany and Italy again and allowed them to go back to their home or where ever they were going. By then it was already passed the kids' bad times, so I put them to bed. Shortly after this, Prussia came home and I told him what he had missed. He didn't buy this at first, and wanted to hear the two of them sing it for him, but I was finally able to convince him that I was right without having to wake the two of them up.

By the time that was over, it was already really late, so the two of us decided to go to sleep.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**For those wondering: in 2007 the micronation New Prussia was formed in Ontario. Then in the beginning of 2010, the name of the country and the military was changed to Ayvea when they got a new leader.**

**~ Please Review ~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 23

It's been almost two months since I told Prussia about what the kids said and ever since then whenever he gets bored he would sing the song and have the two of them say who they were. When they first said this to him, he decided that it was awesome and has become obsessed with it. The last few times we've had a person visit, he'll have the kids sing it. Like I assumed, the other countries get a kick out of the fact that the two of them are micronations.

Due to the fact that we now know what they are, Prussia has been really excited about a new plan he came up with. Apparently he's now planning on having them become a 'super awesome powerful nation' like him. I don't know if it is scary or not, but I could seriously see him doing this; I mean just look at how he was able to do that with Germany. I've also had to remind him several times that they only just turned two-years-old.

The kids are enjoying it however, they absolutely think the world of Prussia; especially Regina. I guess that if they're enjoying it than it's alright; as long as he doesn't push them too hard. It's also kind of cute at times, like today where he was trying to teach them how to salute properly. The two of them were having trouble understanding which hand to use. They were starting to get it, but in the end he decided to give up when they got distracted and decided to tackle Kumakaba. Like I said, they're still toddlers. They have their whole lives to learn how to be a soldier. However, I'm not going to complain about how it uses up all of that over-flowing energy they have.

Shortly after their little tackle-the-bear game was over, China and Hong Kong came over to visit. However, it was pretty obvious that China just wanted to see the two little, cute kids while Hong Kong came along for the ride. As it is, both Fritz and Regina have also been getting a lot more attention since people found out about them being a micronation. It makes me happy that they're not being forgotten; I was really worried that that would happen. I always try to be a little wary of al this attention however. After all, when it comes to our kind there can be a thin line between enjoying the fact that someone is around and wanting to take the child away to make part of their own country. I don't know if this is what our visitors today were thinking about, but I'm not letting anyone take my little kids!

Sort of like what I figured, Regina tends to be overlooked for her brother, but unlike me she has found a way to get over this. This happened today when China was giving more attention to Fritz while Prussia tried to have a conversation with Hong Kong and I was in the kitchen. Next thing I knew, there was a high-pitched shriek from the living room where everyone else was. I rushed back to the room to find the other four staring at her. She in return stared back and finally said "Play!"

To this Fritz freed himself from China, walked over to Regina's (I think it's still hers) stuffed rabbit flung it at her. She in response walked over to him and pushed him over onto another stuffed animal. He would then push her over, and this continued until Prussia stopped them before Regina pushed her brother for the third time. She was then scolded for pushing her brother by China. Well, at least she knows how to get attention when she wants it. Sadly, I don't think it would go over so well if I did that during a world meeting.

China and Hong Kong left shortly after dinner, and Prussia left to go someplace with his friends. I think that it's becoming a weekly thing for him, not that I have anything wrong with it. It just meant that I got to spend the evening with just my kids. We had a nice evening, and after they went to bed I received a call from Ukraine. The two of us then had a long, pleasant conversation. After this I went to bed, despite the fact that Prussia still wasn't back. This didn't really worry me, because he has been tending to stay out late with his friends recently.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**I like reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 24

Today was horrible, probably one of the worse days of my life. Let me explain. Prussia was gone for the day, so I was at home alone with the kids. It was still pretty cold out, so I decided to heat up some water for some hot chocolate. When the water was hot, I of course went to get it. I swear that they were only alone with Kumabaka for less than a minute; to be honest I figured that they were going to follow me into the kitchen like they usually do. I was about fill up my mug when I suddenly heard a shriek from Fritz. I rushed back from the kitchen, spilling the hot water, and found Fritz and Regina covered in blood. Apparently while I was in the kitchen, Kumajihu stopped letting them play on him and swiped at Fritz.

When I saw this, I rushed over to them to see how badly they were hurt. Regina wasn't cut, just in shock; which meant that the blood on her was Fritz's. Fritz had a bad cut on his arm (luckily none across his veins) but was still bleeding badly. I took him to the bathroom to try to clean him up, calm him down and stop the bleeding. The bleeding wouldn't stop however, and he was beginning to look like he was about to pass out.

By then I knew that this was really bad, so I called an ambulance. In what felt like forever, they came and picked up Fritz; who had just passed out when they did get here. While they were doing this, Regina began to cling to me and ask what they were doing with him. When she did this, I realized that I had completely forgotten to clean here up too. So I then quickly clean her up while explaining that the people were taking Fritz to the hospital so that they could help him.

The ambulance had just left as the two of us got into my car. I drove there in complete silence, too worried about my boy to speak. How could this have happened? That bear's never attacked me, or the kids. He's always been friendly and gentle with them. I guess that I forgot that he's still a wild animal. I'm never making that mistake again.

When we got to the hospital, I could see them rushing Fritz inside a room. Regina and I were told however to stay in the waiting room while the doctors worked. While we were waiting, I called Prussia to tell him what happened. He seemed pretty concerned when he heard this, and said that he would be over in a few hours. I was still really anxious, so I called Papa and America too, hoping that they would come over to wait with me. They both said they would, and America showed up a few minutes before the doctor called us in.

The doctor called us into a little room where I found my boy fast asleep. He explained to us that Fritz needed to get some rest, but that he should pull through. He then left us there, saying that if we needed anything there was a nurse on call. The three of us sat close to his bed for a while; I was just relieved that he'd be alright. Then, after an hour Prussia finally found us. He looked at his son for a while, and then said that he wanted to talk with me alone.

We left the room for the hallway; there he asked me what happened. I explained to him what happened, and then he got really angry. He began to blame me, saying that I should have been watching them closer, that I shouldn't have left them with Kumahiho. Does he think I don't realize that? If I could do this day over, I'd have never left to get that water. Then he started blaming Regina for not looking out for her brother, and when I began to defend her he said that it was again my entire fault! How is this all my fault? Where were you when all of this was happening? I don't know what you do when you leave for the day. For all I know you could have been totally forgetting our family and was cheating on me again!

He then said something that made me just snap. He said, "Maybe you're just not awesome enough to be their mom. I think it's for the best if I take Fritz and move back in with West."

After he said this I jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. I punched him several times in the head, chest and stomach with all of my strength as I yelled, "If you so much as think about taking either of them from me again I'll kill you!"

I must have repeated this several times before Papa pulled me off of him and said, "That's enough! Is this really how you should act in front of your fille?"

I then looked back at the room to see Regina staring at us scared from behind an awestruck America. I looked down in shame of my actions and said sorry to Papa as Prussia freed himself and got up. He told me that he was heading home to pack his things, and all I could do is nod. As he passed the room, America looked at Papa and me. Papa gave him a nod, and he lead Regina back in so that they could see how "Freddy" was doing.

Papa took me someplace quiet to sit down and asked me what happened between Prussia and me. I told him my side of the story, and he sat there patiently listening. When I was done, he told me that it is probably for the best that Prussia leaves my house for a while; to give both of us some time to sort things out. He then told me this about Prussia, "Prussia has never really been good with long-term relationships. Like that little bird friend of his, he yearns to have the freedom to do as he pleases and to make his own mistakes. But I know for a fact that he still cares very much about you and both of your children. Why else do you think that he always comes back to you? It may take him a while, but I known that sooner or later Prussia will realize what he's left and will come back. It will then be your decision if you still want him or not."

I don't know if that made me feel all that better or not, but after that he pulled me into a hug and told me that if I ever need someone to help me while Prussia is gone he's only a call away. That last part definitely made me feel better.

We stayed there like that for a little while, and then went back see how Fritz was doing. It was around dinner time when he finally awoke, and I was more than relieved to see this. The doctors decided that he should stay there for the night to be monitored, and I didn't have any problems with this. We all stayed there with Fritz; and left shortly after he fell asleep for the night.

Papa decided to spend the night with Regina and me, and when we got home, I found that Prussia was already gone with most of his things. This made me really sad, but Papa was there for me and helped me get through it.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**For those wondering: When America said Freddy he was referring to Fritz, since Fritz is technically another nick-name for Frederick and Freddy is the typical nick-name. **

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 25

It's been about one month since Prussia moved out, and I have to admit that it has been weird not having him living with me anymore. I've also been stricter with Kumkobu; I don't need another accident like the last one. Papa, America, and England have been checking up on me a lot more recently too; I guess they want to make sure I don't try anything like what I was planning last time. I'm not planning on trying anything like that, not know that I have two kids to take care of.

This whole mess has been also been hard on the two of them. They ask me practically every day when he's coming back. Each time they ask it gets harder for me to try to explain this to them. I doubt they even understand what's going on. How am I supposed to explain to them why their Vati decided to leave, while not completely ruining their idea of him?

Another world meeting came up, and when they overheard me lining up one of my providences to be a babysitter they rushed over to me and they both started crying about me not leaving them too. Of course I can't leave them now; I know how it feels to feel abandoned. The meeting was held in England, so I decided to call him and after explaining the situation asked him if it would be alright if I brought them with me. He understood this and agreed with the idea. Then there was the task of getting the hotel room arranged and making sure that the kids will be ready.

The three of us arrived in London yesterday, and the two of them were excited about being in a new place. They were also excited because they could see Prussia again. Regina kept asking me like every five minutes when Prussia would show up. Maybe I should let them meet with Prussia during one of the breaks; who knows, maybe he wants to see them too.

We met with England for dinner and ate at a normal restaurant; no way will I let the two of them eat his cooking, they'd die of food poisoning. Papa met up with us when we got back to the hotel and the four of us had a pleasant time and then I left when it was time for the kids bed time.

I decided to take the kids into the meeting with me, under the idea that the two of them would control themselves. This lasted a total of five minutes, until Prussia walked in with Papa and Spain. As soon as the two kids saw them, they rushed up to Prussia and each gave him a hug. Prussia was at first shocked to see them, but quickly recovered and picked them up. It was obvious that he was happy to see them too.

He then turned to me and asked why they were here. To this Papa explained about how the two of them were afraid that if I left I would never return like a certain albino who they call 'Vati.' When he heard this he gave them a sympathetic look and both of them another hug.

The meeting followed shortly after that. The two of them spent most of their time trying to play with Prussia or some of the other countries, or sitting in the chairs we found for them looking at everyone. Like the last time they were at a meeting, they both got a lot of attention during the breaks, which they really liked. I also got a little bit of attention from a few countries sympathetic to my current situation with Prussia. A lot of this was from Hungary and Ukraine. Hungary because she wanted to know if she had to beat up Prussia for breaking my heart like last time. To this I told her that I already did this, and she seemed alright with this. Ukraine gave me attention simply because she's my friend and she likes kids. Since Prussia and I broke up, she's been calling me a lot more and even visited a few times. Maybe she just doesn't want things to be like last time where she blew me off or maybe she has another motive; either way it's nice to have her around to talk with and help with the kids.

After the meeting was over, the kids decided to be stubborn. They didn't want to leave Prussia. I can kind of understand why they wouldn't want to leave Prussia again, but I really don't want to leave them with Prussia a long time. The two of us decided that we should at least try to do things civilly for the kids' sake, and decided to talk it over during dinner. I of course brought the kids while Papa tagged along, and Prussia came with Germany.

We sent most of the dinner trying to figure out what we should do, and by the time dessert came around we had decided that it was not fair to either the kids or Prussia if he did not have an active role in their lives. So we then decided to split the custody of them, where for two weeks every month, rotating between the first two and the last two weeks, the two of them would live with Prussia. I honestly didn't like the idea of leaving them with him for that lng, but he and Papa where eventually able to convince me otherwise. The idea had occurred to simply split them up for custody, but the two of them are always together; that would probably be even harder on them. We of course had to ask Germany about this, they would be staying at his house, but he seemed fine with the idea as long as they followed the rules of the house.

It was then decided that Prussia would pick the two of them up at the end of the month at my house, and I would pick them up. After discussing all of this, the three of us left for our hotel room and would leave for home tomorrow.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 26

Prussia came to pick up the kids for the first time today. To be honest, I was a little worried that he would forget. Well, if he had forgotten then it would have meant that I wouldn't have had to send them off. I spent most of yesterday night and this morning making sure that both of them had everything they would need; after all, I don't know what he's planning on doing with them.

The kids were also really happy about going to see Prussia. The two of them were practically jumping off the walls with excitement. Then when he knocked on the door, Regina rushed over to it and reached up to try and open it. Fritz and I then walked over to it and opened the door so that the two of them could get to Prussia. The three of them hugged and Prussia helped me load his rental with the kids' things. After he grabbed his fourth bag he said that I had packed more than they needed, but I figured that it was better to be safe.

Soon it was time for them to leave, and I gave both of my kids a hug and a kiss goodbye. I tried my best to smile as the three of them left; even when Fritz turned back to me and asked Prussia, "Isn't Mama coming?" Prussia told him that he'd be seeing me again soon as he buckled the two of them in. I continued to stand and watch them, waving good-bye as he drove off with them.

When the car was out of site, I went back inside and sat down on my couch. Kumatama sat next to me in silence as I subconsciously began to pet his fur. It's strange, without the kids here the house is so quiet. It's been so long since my house was this quiet; it's almost scary. What am I supposed to do now? I don't have the kids to fuss over.

Will Prussia be able to handle the two of them, I mean I know he has Germany, and Papa will be more than willing to help him with the kids. But even so the two of them are pretty good at wearing people out. What if Prussia continues to go out all the time and leaves them at home alone? What if the kids miss me? I already knew that I was going to miss them a lot.

I continued to think about all of this for a while, only to stop when America began to knock on my door. When I asked him why he was here, he said that he had heard today was the day Prussia was coming for the kids and then asked if I wanted to do something. It was a nice gesture, so I allowed him to enter. In the end, we ended up ordering delivered pizza and playing video games until the early hours of the morning; just like we used to before the kids and Prussia and I were in a serious relationship. It was actually a fun night.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Sorry that it was so short, but I hope you liked it anyways**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 27

I went to pick up the kids today. The last two weeks had been really quiet, and I found myself trying to keep busy or preoccupied. This worked out alright for a few days, but it could not stop me from thinking about them. I can't help it, I really missed them!

Everyday I remembered to call them at least once, usually before they should be going to be over there. When I call I would always make sure to ask them how they like it over there, if Prussia is playing with them, if they're eating enough, what they had done that day, and other questions like that. They would then answer all of my questions to the best of their abilities. After talking to them, I would tell both of them that I love them and told them good-night before telling them to give the phone to Prussia. Prussia and I would then talk for a little bit to make sure that he was behaving and then I would get off.

When I wasn't doing this, I would usually be trying to be busy with work or would visit or talk with some of my friends; namely Ukraine, Cuba and America. Ukraine even wondered if she could come and visit when the kids are back. The two of us have been talking a lot more lately; it's kind of nice.

I've actually been thinking about asking here out; after all we're both single and she obviously likes me and the kids, and I think I like her. I'm not completely sure though, I guess that I'm still kind of holding out for Prussia to come back. For all I know I could also just be misreading her signals. I was thinking about all of this as I went to pick the two of them up.

It was around noon when I got to Germany's/ Prussia's house; today was going to be a long traveling day. I knocked on the door and was answered by Germany who was then pushed slightly aside by an excited Fritz and Regina. I quickly knelt down and greeted the two of them; I was so happy to see them again and I was really looking forward to having them for a month. I then remembered to greet Germany and was then led in.

I asked him if there were any problems, to which he said that there were a few when they first came here but that they had learned to adapt. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but I guess it's better than hearing that they were awful. The kids wanted to show me the room they had and see Prussia, so I let them lead me up the stairs to an average sized room with two beds. It was fairly bare, but still held a lot of potential.

In the room was also Prussia and Hungary; both of them packing up the rest of the kids things. Regina yelled "hi" to them, which caught their attention and saw me. Both of them said hi to me, and I said hi back politely. I had heard from the kids that Prussia and Hungary were hanging out together, but from the gossip I heard from Papa and some of the others it did not sound like they were going out; at least not openly. I kind of wish that they would date, maybe then I would feel better about wanting to go out with Ukraine. But at the same time I guess it would be kind of weird for the kids.

The three of us had a civil conversation and shortly afterwards I left with the kids for my house. The kids were sad to leave Prussia, and like when they left my house Fritz asked why he wasn't coming with us. Maybe when they're older it'll be easier to explain all of this to them. Like I expected, it was extremely early in the morning when we got back home, and the kids had been passed out for a while. I was really tired so I decided to simply take the kids inside to their room and let their things stay in the car until tomorrow. It's not like the stuff is going to go anywhere.

After I got both the kids in bed, I went to see what messages I had; to find that one of them was from Ukraine. This made me happy, but I was really tired so I then decided that I should probably go to bed too.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please review-I miss the reviews =(**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 28

This morning I had a dream where Prussia was back and the four of us were a happy family again. It was a really nice dream; it kind of made me rethink the idea of asking Ukraine out. Today was the day she was going to come over and hang out with the kids and me.

She was going to be here before noon, so I was planning on making brunch for the four of us. As it turned out, I began making and serving it before she came, due to the fact that the kids were up and asking for breakfast. I guess that's to be expected however; after all, I was really hungry too. When she got here, I sat with her as she ate her pancakes and we watched the kids play games around us.

After brunch was over, we went to play with the kids for a little while. Then in the afternoon when the kids were distracted and Ukraine was sitting close to me I decided to make the first move and kiss her lightly on the cheek. She blushed to this and looked at me. Regina saw this however and began to scream at the two of us and told us that apparently I'm only supposed to kiss her Vati or Papa.

Ukraine then broke in and said that she wasn't expecting me to kiss her because I seemed to still love Prussia. This made me think for a moment. Did I still think of Prussia fondly? Well, yes, this morning's dream answers that question. I know that the whole reason we broke up in the first place was because of that accident, but the farther we get from it the stupider I fell for attacking him like that. Maybe he feels the same way? I know Papa told me to not try and force him back, but maybe he'll come back to me if I apologize?

Ukraine seemed to see that I was thinking about Prussia and told me, "If you love Prussia then that's alright and go tell him. It has to be better than trying to force yourself to fall for someone else."

She was right of course, she always did have the ability to know what to say and when to say it; I guess that's why I always liked being her friend. I then got up off the couch and told Ukraine, "I'm sorry for having you come all the way to my house and kissing you out of the blue like that. But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind leaving. It's not that I don't mind your company, but I just thought of something that I have to do."

She seemed to understand this, and smiled at the three of us as she said good-bye. She also asked before she left if I would tell her later how everything turned out. I made a mental note to do so.

After she left, I apologized to Regina for making her angry and went to grab the phone. Right when I was about to call Prussia's cell phone, his cell phone called me. I answered it and the two of us began to talk. He wanted to know how the kids and I were doing and after explaining that we began some other small talk. It was kind of awkward for me, I mean I knew what I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't seem to say it. At last I blurted out if he wanted to come over tomorrow and that I'd even make him pancakes. I then explained to him that there was something I wanted to tell him in person.

He thought about the idea for a few moments and then said that he would be over tomorrow around noon. I thanked him for agreeing to come over, and the two of us hung up. In all, I think that was a good call.

After that, I spent the rest of today with the kids and getting everything cleaned up for Prussia's visit tomorrow. The kids liked helping me, and they especially liked it when I told them that their Vati was coming. I'm just hoping that we can work things out.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**For those wondering: I'm getting the feeling that the story has run its course (both from my own judgment and from how I'm interpreting the last few reviews), so I'm planning the next entry to be the last one.**

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Entry 29

I woke up early this morning, excited about the day. Prussia was coming over, and I wanted to make sure that everything was ready for him. I spent most of the morning making sure that everything was alright and making sure that I knew exactly what I was going to tell him. I was going to tell him that I was sorry for fighting with him and that I still loved him and that I really wanted to work it out with him.

By the time I had done all of that, Fritz and Regina had come down and asked if they could have breakfast. I didn't want them to be too hungry when Prussia came, but on the other hand I didn't want to spoil their breakfast; so I decided to give the two of them some fruit and told them they could have the rest of their breakfast when Prussia came. They bought this, and left with their fruit to eat at the table.

Prussia came around ten o'clock, calling in advance so that the pancakes would be ready. I was just finishing the final batch when Prussia rang the doorbell. Regina and Fritz, as usual, ran to the door and waited for me to open it. The three of us greeted Prussia, and allowed him to enter. He said hi back to us went to the dining room and sat at his typical place; which was ready for him with several fresh pancakes. The three of us joined him, and we ate breakfast like we used to always do. This scene made me really happy.

After breakfast, I asked the kids to go play quietly in the living room while Prussia and I talked. They did as they were told and soon the two of us were alone. Prussia asked what I needed to talk to him about. As soon as he asked this, the little speech that I had thought of to say everything that I wanted to say vanished from my mind.

He sat there staring at me, waiting for me to respond as I tried to remember what I wanted to say. At last I decided to take a deep breath and told him, "Prussia, I still love you. And I'm sorry for snapping at you and not telling you earlier. Please come back."

I paused to see if I could tell what he was thinking. He was silent for a moment, and then asked if this was true. I nodded, and he continued by asking if that meant I wanted him back; even though he knows that at any time he could change his mind and want out again. I gulped and thought for a moment, but then nodded that I still wanted him.

He then got up and walked up to me. He told me that I was in luck, because he couldn't get the three of us out of his head. After this, he kissed my passionately, and damn did it feel good to kiss him back.

We stayed like that for several too-short moments until Fritz came into the room complaining about Regina cheating in their game. I gave out a faint chuckle and picked him up. I looked over to Prussia and asked if he wanted to join us in the other room. He said sure, and the three of us joined Regina in the other room. The four of us then spent the day playing games and other family activities.

Soon it was night, and time for the kids to go to bed. The two of us put them to sleep, and afterwards I asked him if he was going to stay. He told me that he would stay as long as I still wanted him. I told him that I did, and he led me to my room. We then spent the rest of the night together, just like we used to.

With maple syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**That's the end! I really hope you all liked it=)**

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**I know that I already completed this story, but I was thinking of this family a lot recently and with Mother's Day coming up I came up with a little story for them. Also the kids here are four-ish. Hope you like it =)**

Entry 30

Today was certainly a Mother's Day for me to remember. Why, because today Fritz and Regina came up with their own plan for what to give me, instead of Gilbert simply buying something for them and slapping their name on it.

I sort of knew that they were planning something big a few days ago, when they called Gilbert over after dinner and was told by Regina that I wasn't supposed to be hearing this. Due to this, all I really heard was Gilbert laugh a few times and ask if they really wanted to do whatever they were planning. All the while I was simply trying to think about what in the world they were planning.

I did not find out what they were planning until this morning when I awoke to an odd smell. Trying to place what it was I smelled, I stayed in my bed for several minutes. I then realized that what I smelled was something burning, which instantly caused me to get out of bed and see what was burning.

Following my nose, I entered the kitchen to find Fritz standing on a chair looking over a frying pan, a spatula in hand and some sort of batter all over his face, with Gilbert supervising and the door to the yard wide open. After taking all of this end, I asked what was going on in here. In response, Regina came in from outside, still in her now dirt-filled pajamas and told me, "Mama, our present's not ready. Go away 'til later."

I was going to respond to this until Gilbert came over and said, "Just do as she says Birdie. They planned out something awesome for you, but it has to be a surprise."

I pouted a little about being kicked out of my kitchen, but went back upstairs to my bedroom; deciding to spend the time it took for them to do whatever by taking a shower. Gilbert was with them so I guess I was hoping he wouldn't let anything bad happen.

Soon after finishing my shower, I heard Gilbert call out for me. To his call, I said where I was and had him enter the bedroom several second later; telling me to come back to the downstairs. After getting dressed, I did so.

When I came downstairs I could not believe what I saw. The dining room table was set, with flowers picked from our garden as a center piece. Then on each plate were several pancakes; the most at my place surrounded by several cards made out of construction paper; most likely from the children. Standing next to the table were the three of them cleaned up and smiling at me. Fritz and Regina then shouted in unison, "Happy Mama's Day Mama!"

To say that I was shocked by all of this was certainly an understatement; I absolutely loved it. It even got to the point where I thought that I would begin crying out of happiness. I then walked over to the three of them, giving each of my children a hug to thank them and kissing Gilbert on the cheek.

The two children then began explaining everything they did excitedly, how Fritz tried making the pancakes like how I make them and how Regina picked the flowers. I always love listening to them talk so excited like that.

The rest of the day was spent as just the four of us doing whatever I wanted; which I really did like. It was truly a day to remember.

With Maple Syrup,

Matthew (Canada) Williams

**Please Review**


End file.
